Almas gemelas
by ladyluna10
Summary: Oliver Wood y Katie Bell siempre se entendieron y, después de la guerra, se dan cuenta de que han encontrado a alguien con quien compartir todos sus momentos. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Café

¡Hola a todos! :) Pues vengo aquí a entregar mi participación en el amigo invisible navideño del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y espero que le guste a Laura Margon Friki, mi AI :)

Son una serie de viñetas sobre Oliver Wood y Katie Bell :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Y, de nuevo, espero que te guste Laura Margon Friki.

* * *

 **Café**

Katie abrió la puerta de la cafetería, entró y sonrió levemente al ver a Oliver sentado en la barra, con la mirada fija en el café. Se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

―¿Llego muy tarde?

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza.

―No, es que hemos terminado el entrenamiento pronto.

―¿Y cómo ha ido?

―Bien, bien. ―Sonrió y se encogió de hombros―. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en una mesa o…?

―Eso estaría bien. Espera un segundo. ―Se giró hacia el camarero y sonrió―. Perdone, ¿me pone un café solo? Vamos a sentarnos en esa mesa del fondo.

―Claro, en seguida.

―Perfecto. ―Volvió a mirar a Oliver y se colocó un mechón de pelo―. ¿Vamos?

Oliver se levantó, cogió su café y siguió a Katie hasta una mesa vacía en un rincón. Se sentaron y la chica suspiró.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Un poco mejor.

―¿De verdad? ―Katie se mordió el labio―. Lo que hiciste fue… muy duro.

―¿Recoger cadáveres de niños y amigos? Oh, sí, claro, fue… ―Guardó silencio al verla apartar la mirada y suspiró―. Lo siento, Katie. No quería… Es que yo…

―Lo entiendo, tranquilo ―contestó ella.

―Solo me siento bien cuando estoy jugando al quidditch y puedo olvidarme de todo. Pero poco a poco mejoraré. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

―Bien. Bueno, no bien, pero… mejor. Supongo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, con la mirada fija en la mesa. Las cosas desde la Batalla no estaban siendo nada fáciles. Todos intentaban seguir con sus vidas, pero les estaba costando. Habían perdido a muchos amigos, habían visto cosas horribles, ¿cómo iban a superar aquello? Oliver y Katie quedaban varias veces en semana desde entonces, para poder hablar y desahogarse. Habían compartido muchas cosas en Hogwarts y ahora sabían que podían apoyarse el uno en el otro.

―¿Por qué no vienes al próximo partido? ―Murmuró Oliver, mirándola con timidez―. Te encanta el quidditch y seguro que así desconectas un rato.

―¿Para verte perder? ―Le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

―¡Eh! Yo nunca pierdo ―replicó, frunciendo el ceño―. Ven a comprobarlo si quieres.

―Sí, claro, será divertido. ―Katie sonrió―. ¿Cuántas entradas puedes conseguir?

―¿Cuántas? ―Preguntó, algo confuso.

―Sí, es por saber a quiénes puedo avisar.

―Oh, bueno, yo… da igual.

―Espera ―Katie frunció el ceño―, ¿ibas a invitarme solo a mí?

―No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, no… no lo sé. ―Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró―. Creo que puedo conseguir tres o cuatro. Yo…

―No.

―¿No, qué?

―No hace falta que consigas más de una entrada, pero con dos condiciones, Oliver: quiero un sitio de primera y salir después a cenar juntos. ―Sonrió―. ¿Qué te parece?

―¿Como una cita?

―Exactamente como una cita. Ya que nunca me la pediste en Hogwarts… ―La chica amplió su sonrisa―. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

―Me encantaría, Katie.


	2. Cena

**Cena**

Aquel debía de ser uno de los partidos de quidditch más largos de la historia. Bueno, a lo mejor de la historia no, pero desde luego de la temporada. Los buscadores no daban ni una, no eran capaces de encontrar la escurridiza snitch y ya llevaban más de ocho horas de partido. Y Katie estaba muerta de hambre y empezando a aburrirse. Oliver lo había hecho bien, pero hacía rato que lo habían sustituido ―normal, el pobre estaba agotado― y ya nadie parecía interesado en lo que sucedía en el campo. De hecho, hacía rato que algunos aficionados habían empezado a marcharse, hartos.

―¡Y, por fin, Stevenson atrapa la snitch!

Katie empezó a aplaudir con desgana y se levantó. Eran las dos de la mañana y llevaba despierta desde las cinco del día anterior. Solo quería ir a casa y dormir. Además, habían perdido la reserva para cenar en aquel restaurante tan chulo, ¡con las ganas que tenía ella de ir!

Bajó hasta el pasillo, enseñó su pase VIP y se sentó en la sala de espera que había junto al vestuario. Esperaba que Oliver no tardara demasiado, no aguantaría mucho despierta, pero no podía irse sin despedirse de él.

―Un partido largo, ¿verdad, hija? ―Una señora mayor se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa―. Pero lo han hecho bien.

―Sí, la verdad es que sí ―contestó―. Por suerte han ganado al final.

―¿Has venido a ver a tu novio o a tu hermano?

―¿Perdón? ―Preguntó, frunciendo levemente le ceño.

―Bueno, supongo que estás esperando a alguien así que deduzco que se trata de tu novio o de tu hermano.

―Oh, bueno, no. Oliver y yo somos viejos amigos.

―Ah, claro. Esa es otra posibilidad. ―La mujer asintió―. Oliver es el nuevo guardián, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, ya lleva un tiempo, pero sí. ―Katie sonrió―. Siempre le ha encantado el quidditch. Era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y estaba bastante obsesionado. No cancelaba un entrenamiento bajo ningún concepto.

―A mi nieto le pasaba lo mismo y fíjate: ahora es uno de los máximos goleadores de la liga ―respondió―. Tuvo que dejar de jugar durante la guerra porque su madre es nacida de muggles, pero por suerte ya ha podido volver al equipo.

―Sí, menos mal. Me alegra que todo le haya ido bien.

―Muchas gracias, niña.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Oliver salió, con una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Katie! ¿No ha sido un partido maravilloso? ¡Apasionante hasta el último segundo! ―Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, todavía con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas―. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

―Bien. Muy bien ―contestó―. Aunque un poco largo.

―¿Largo?

―Oliver, ha durado más de ocho horas. ―Lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza―. ¿No estás cansado?

―¡Estoy eufórico!

Katie se volvió hacia la mujer y enarcó una ceja.

―¿Ve lo que le decía?

―¿Qué…?

―No te preocupes. ―La morena sonrió―. Solo hablábamos de lo apasionado que eres cuando se trata de quidditch.

―¿Nos vamos a cenar?

―Son las dos de la mañana. Hemos perdido la reserva y dudo mucho que encontremos algo abierto.

―Esto es Londres.

―¿Y?

―Siempre hay sitios abiertos, solo tenemos que encontrarlos. Además, muchas veces termino los partidos tarde y tengo fichados varios restaurantes de comida rápida que no cierran. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Sé que no es un sitio elegante, pero podríamos tomarnos algo y pasear.

―Me parece una idea maravillosa. ―Katie se mordió el labio―. ¿Nos vamos?


	3. Cine

**Cine**

―¿Sabes que eres una impuntual?

Katie fingió cara de ofensa y se cruzó de brazos.

―Han sido solo dos minutos ―protestó―. Es que tú eres demasiado puntual. Además, ¡todavía no ha llegado nadie más!

―Porque son unos impuntuales también.

Ambos rieron y Katie negó con la cabeza. Por suerte habían quedado temprano y todavía quedaba bastante para que empezara la película.

―¿Qué tal el día?

―Bien, bastante tranquilo ―contestó la chica―. ¿Y tú? Espero que no hayas hecho nada relacionado con el quidditch en tu día libre.

―He estado descansando, tranquila ―dijo, sonriendo―. No todo en esta vida es quidditch.

―Oh, por Merlín, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Oliver Wood?

―Es una muy buena pregunta, pero supongo que hasta yo tengo que desconectar a ratos, ¿no?

―Menuda novedad.

Katie se mordió el labio y le alborotó un poco el pelo. Lentamente, bajó hasta su mejilla y el chico se sonrojó un poco.

―Katie…

Ella lo mandó callar, se puso de puntillas y, lentamente, unió sus labios, enredando las manos detrás de su cuello. Oliver la abrazó y siguió el beso hasta que, de repente, un carraspeo los interrumpió.

―Vaya, Angelina, ¿me has invitado para que esto fuera una cita doble? ―George Weasley les dedicó una sonrisa burlona―. Vaya, vaya…

―Déjalos, George. ―Angelina sonrió y les guiñó un ojo―. Ya era hora. Llevaba años esperando esto. Alicia y yo habíamos apostado incluso.

―Muy graciosas.

La chica rió y se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, ¿entonces hemos venido a ver la película o…?

―¡George! ―Katie lo fulminó con la mirada―. Hemos venido a ver la película todos juntos. Leanne y Alicia deben estar al llegar.

―Vale, vale, no digo nada entonces.

Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Angelina y besó su frente y Katie le guiñó el ojo a Oliver, que se puso completamente rojo. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese beso ―incluso había estado a punto de dárselo durante la cena, de madrugada― y se moría por repetirlo.


	4. Cama

**Cama**

Katie despertó y se acurrucó un poco entre las sábanas. Hacía frío y, a pesar de que llevaba un pijama abrigado, estaba helada. Oliver, a su lado, dormía prácticamente destapado y ella le subió la manta con cuidado.

―¿Qué hora es? ―Preguntó él, con voz ronca.

―No tengo ni idea. ―La chica suspiró y se abrazó a él―. Sigue durmiendo.

―No podemos. Mis padres vienen en un rato.

―Me da igual. Ni que estuviéramos desnudos o algo así.

Oliver rió y la besó.

―Ya, pero aún así no creo que les haga gracia encontrar la casa patas arribas. Dejamos los restos de la cena en la mesa.

―Teníamos demasiado sueño.

―Ya, eso.

Katie sonrió, se subió sobre Oliver y lo besó con pasión. Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido entre ellos. Desde su primer beso, aquel día en el cine, habían empezado a salir y ya prácticamente vivían juntos. Parecía que la Guerra les había quitado las ganas de hacer las cosas despacio.

Metió las manos bajo las sábanas y le quitó la camiseta antes de quitarse la suya. Sintió su piel ponerse de gallina y tiró de la manta hacia arriba.

―¡Qué frío!

Ambos rieron y se besaron de nuevo, aunque pararon en seguida ya que, de repente, escucharon un chasquido y unos pasos.

―¿Oliver?

―Mis padres. ―El chico miró el reloj de la mesita mientras Katie volvía a ponerse la parte superior del pijama―. ¡Es tardísimo!

La morena negó con la cabeza mientras su novio corría hacia el pasillo.

―Mamá, papá, ¡qué sorpresa!

―¿Por qué? ―Contestó la mujer―. Sabías que veníamos hoy. ¿No te acordabas?

―Sí, bueno, es que…

―Buenos días, señores Wood. ―Katie, que por fin se había levantado, salió del dormitorio y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa―. Creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos.

―Oh, no te preocupes, hija. ―La mujer le quitó importancia con un gesto―. ¡Sois jóvenes, es normal!

―Si nos dais cinco minutos, nos vestimos y vamos a algún sitio.

―Claro. Os esperamos en el salón.

La pareja los dejó solo y Oliver miró a Katie y negó con la cabeza.

―Qué disimulada.

―No estaba intentando disimular. ―Le dio un beso corto y le guiñó el ojo―. Anda, vamos.


	5. Convivencia

**Convivencia**

Katie llegó a casa después de un largo día en el trabajo. Dejó su bolso junto a la puerta y se quito los zapatos de una patada.

―¿Cansada?

Oliver, que había vuelto del entrenamiento hacia poco, salió del baño con una toalla liada alrededor de la cintura.

―Un poco. No sabes lo pesado que estaba mi jefe hoy. ―Suspiró―. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

―Pues el entrenador nos está machacando bastante, pero es normal a estas alturas de la liga, ¿no?

―A ver si conseguimos ganar. ―Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla―. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Preparamos la cena, pedimos algo, salimos…?

―No me apetece nada salir, pero me da una pereza fregar luego…

―Pues pedimos.

―¿Otra vez? ―Katie bufó y se apoyó en la pared.

―¿Qué te pasa, Katie?

―Estoy cansada, Oliver. Ya está. ―Suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. No sé. Es que la casa está patas arriba y nosotros estamos siempre fuera y no tenemos nunca tiempo para recoger y, cuando tenemos tiempo, no nos apetece y lo vamos dejando y…

―Venga, no es para tanto.

―Oliver, de verdad, no sé a veces cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo. ―Puso los ojos en blanco.

―Oye, que yo soy muy ordenado ―protestó―, solo un poco flojo de vez en cuando. Y vivimos bien, ¿no?

―Nos entendemos al menos. ―Katie volvió a suspirar y apoyó las manos en sus hombros―. Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

―Se me ocurre algo mejor. ―Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió―. Venga, date una ducha tranquila y ahora verás.

―Está bien.

La morena asintió y se fue directa al baño mientras Oliver iba a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar una cena de diez y dejar la casa como los chorros del oro.


	6. Compromiso

**Compromiso**

Oliver miraba la cajita con nerviosismo. ¿Y si le decía que no? No. No podía pensar en eso. Tenía que ser positivo, como cuando quería ganar un partido. Si salía pensando que iba a perder, ganar sería muy difícil.

―Oye, Oliver, ¿has…?

Katie se detuvo y enarcó ambas cejas al verlo sosteniendo la caja. Él sonrió, se puso de rodillas y abrió la caja. Y todo pareció detenerse.

―Kate Johanna Bell, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ―Preguntó casi en un murmullo.

Ella lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No se había esperado aquello.

―Esto es… ¿en serio? ―Dijo finalmente.

―¿Cómo iba a ser si no? ―Sonrió―. Sé que a veces hablo demasiado de quidditch y que a los dos nos gusta pasar demasiado tiempo vagueando por las mañanas en la cama, pero creo que podríamos… no, estoy convencido de que seríamos muy felices juntos. Ya lo somos, ¿no?

―Sí, ya lo somos. ―Se mordió el labio y, lentamente, asintió. Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio. Oliver y ella estaban bien y nunca había sido una romántica empedernida. Pero aquella propuesta, en pijama, en su dormitorio, antes de irse a dormir, le parecía lo más bonito que había visto en toda su vida―. Y sí quiero, Oliver Wood.

Él suspiró aliviado, le puso el anillo y se levantó para poder besarla. Aquello era el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí esta historia!

Espero que a todos (y sobre todo a mi AI) os haya gustado y siento haber subido estos 4 últimos drabbles del tirón, pero es que he tenido un mes de locos y se me habían pasado totalmente :(

Un beso enorme,

María :)


End file.
